Game Over
by SilenceAsTheyCome
Summary: Rain was pouring harder than the day before yesterday, the way the clouds form together made all parts of Tokyo darker than the night itself, the air was so thick it made it harder to breathe.


Rain was pouring harder than the day before yesterday, the way the clouds form together made all parts of Tokyo darker than the night itself, the air was so thick it made it harder to breathe. In the middle of the playground were five of the best storm riders in their usual spot to talk.

"...He..He's dead Simca...The bastard killed him..." Ikki said as he tried to speak, the rain making his eyes hard to see. " ..ust...Just like that he's gone." Thunder could be heard as the rain came down even harder. Simca wondered if the rain would get even worse but right now she was glad it didn't.

"Idiot" She said as a tear came down.

2 Weeks earlier

It was a suuny day no clouds in the sky, a nice day for a ride if she say so herself. Simca landed on the pourch to apartment room 509 sliding open the bedroom window, she smiled to herself and looked through to see him nowhere in sight. Simca closed the window back and set her AT's down next to the desk near the door exiting the room quietly. Simca made her way down the hall to where she heard the shower water running. Her grin grew wider as she opened the door slowly to see nobody in it " That's not right..." she mumbled to herself, turning to exit the bathroom her eyes focused on a tall man with red fiery hair smirking " What's not right lov?" Simca walked up to him smiling "I was going to surprise you while you were in the shower of course." sticking out her tongue in a playful way she poked his fore head. He sighed "Why can't you just call like a normal person?" Simca crossed her arms "You're no fun Spitfire; you know damn well that is not my style." He nodded his head making his way to the shower. "Now if you would please excuse me I would love to take a shower in peace. " said Spit fire as he stepped in putting the towel on the hanger next to him. Simca made her way out the door before closing it he yelled "Help yourself to some beer and food."

10 minutes later Simca was watching Tv and playing on her hand held game that Mikan gave to her. Feeling arms around her and a chin on top of her head. Without looking up from the game "So you've finished. About time i was getting bored." Spitfire looking down at the game smiled "Doesn't look like it much." Simca's hand started going faster as the boss made it harder for her to hit him. With a loud noise "YOU LOSE!" Simca got up and threw the game on the floor "FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Spitfire sweat dropped and then sighed "It seems you've been getting more into those things by the day." Huffing and puffing she turned to him and pointed at it. "Blame Mikan, lately she's been giving me ultra-hard games that I can't beat and it's pissing me off." Spitfire laughed as he sat down on the couch towel around his neck wearing nothing but sweat pants. "Yeah yeah. You say that all the time. but you know you love them so." sighing Simca plopped down next to him and rested her head on his shoulders "...You got that right." there was a long pause making Simca a little uneasy, she never felt that around Spitfire unless he was about to give her upsetting news. 'You know…" Spitfire looked straight at the Tv screen sipping water from the water bottle. "I think it's time I stop Sora, you know have one last battle." Simca jumped up from her spot " A-are you insane? You're going to do this alone?!" He shook his head not looking at her " No i'm not Aion is coming with me." Crossing her arms and giving the "look", he sighed "I think it's time don't you? He's already making things worse for Ikki and the others..I have eve-" Simca smacked Spitfire the water bottle hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Out of all your idea's this has to be the most dumbest you ever had." Spitfire sighed "You are right to be worried lov but this is something I've got to do and besides I know the risk I'm not afraid. I have everything planned out." Shaking her head "I can't lose you too." sitting on spitfires lap she quickly wrapped her arms around him. "You can't go i won't allow it." He sighed again and patted her back "I'm sorry Simca but I have to…" Muffled words he could barely make out " You're not sorry this is one of those foolish pride men seem to have...you can have more back up if you just give us more time." He grabbed Simca and kissed her lips "Again there is no time its do or die and as hard of a pill it is to swallow hun I just might...die." Simca nodded her head understanding that she will lose him forever. Yet another person she cares for the most, she pushed him down on the couch pulling him into a kiss turning off the Tv in the process. For them both this was to be their last goodbye.

~End of Flash back~

"I promise I will have pay back... I will beat Sora Takeuchi." Ikki's determined eyes looked into Simca's sad ones a smile came across her face. * So this was your plan...all along...".

End.


End file.
